<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lord of the Rings: The Power of One by RavensOracle1988</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868205">The Lord of the Rings: The Power of One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensOracle1988/pseuds/RavensOracle1988'>RavensOracle1988</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensOracle1988/pseuds/RavensOracle1988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is changing and Galadriel has found out something not many people know. Sauron will return but maybe there is more to this that meets the eye. What has changed? What has stayed the same?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Legolas Greenleaf/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lord of the Rings: The Power of One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is only the beginning. I will post the first chapter shortly. need to do a few changes to make it better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Born in a land unknown</p>
<p>A mix of races</p>
<p>One fairly unknown</p>
<p>Another full of grace</p>
<p>When the sun turns gold</p>
<p>And the night pitch black</p>
<p>A new hero will be born</p>
<p>One the world has been waiting for</p>
<p>Galadriel says to Gandalf,” No one knows for sure if this is the child. However, there is this girl in the shire, I have foreseen to this girl to fit the prophecy. She is to be a daughter of a hobbit and a elf. One I know all too well. The elf is my daughter…...one who ran off long ago because she didn’t want to trap here with duties and such. As you know Elond, married my oldest daughter and this girl is my youngest daughter. Her name is Vanye. She married a male named Drogo after his first wife died giving birth to another child named Frodo. I wish for you to bring that girl here. She will have more elvish traits than hobbits. She needs to be then the elves not those hobbits.”</p>
<p>Gandalf replies, “Yes, my lady.” He bows and starts to leave.</p>
<p>“Remember Gandalf she will never belong there, not even with Frodo or Bilbo.” She says. “This will be the best thing for her, once she is about three She’ll come here. Then she can stay with them until then. This is all I can allow Mithrandir.”</p>
<p>Gandalf heads out and grabs his horse. To himself, he says, “All you want is for her to know her place as one of the elf princesses, nothing more.” He rides his horse out of Lothlorien and heads to the shire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>